


Little to Big

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Belly Rubs, Bonding, Bubble Bath, Caregiver Jared, Common Cold, Coughing, Cuddles are allowed, Daddy Jared, Embarrassed Jensen, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Influenza, Little Jensen, Loving Jared, M/M, Miserable Jensen, No sex for sick boys, Non-Sexual Age Play, Playtime, Sick Character, Sick Jensen Ackles, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Jensen, Sneezing, Sniffles, Stomach Ache, Tummy Ache, Vomiting, big jensen, runny nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Most of the time, when Jensen gets sick he sinks into his Little headspace, but when he doesn't-- Well, it's up to Jared to navigate the minefield of embarrassment, hurt feelings, and miserable, snarky Jensen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Daddy's Little Boy

When Jared gets home from work, he finds his sick boyfriend sprawled on the couch in the living room, an assortment of tissues-- both used and new--, blankets, pillows, and half-empty glasses of juice surrounding him. 

Jared walks over to press the back of his hand to Jensen’s clammy skin and cringes when he coughs wetly. 

“How are you feeling, baby? Any better?” 

“Uh-uh,” Jensen pouts and shakes his head. He tends to sink into his Little headspace when he’s sick, so Jared adjusts, quickly adopting his soft soothing Daddy voice. 

“Think you can be a big boy for Daddy and take some medicine?” Jensen has been sick for about three days already so they stocked up on cold and flu meds over the weekend. 

At the mention of the cherry-flavored cough syrup Jensen practically chugs as an adult, Little Jensen tries to whimper. He ends up coughing miserably urging Jared to sit on the edge of the couch so he can gently rub his boy’s back. 

Jensen sniffles into his blanket. “Don’ feel good, Daddy.” 

“I know you don’t, buddy, but Daddy is going to help, okay?” 

Jensen nods and holds his arms up, silently asking Jared to carry him into the kitchen where they’ve been keeping the medicine. 

Jared sets him down on the countertop then measures out the correct dosage. He carefully holds the spoon up. “Okay, baby, open up for me.”

Jensen’s hair flops over his forehead when he shakes his head. “No. Icky.” 

“Come on now, Jenny-boy. I got you the cherry kind you like,” Jared sings, trying to tempt his little boy into complying. 

But Jensen simply shakes his head again before crossing his arms. “ _ No.” _ Jared sighs. While Jensen’s frown is adorable, his attitude is not. 

Of course, today, of all days would be when Jensen decides to be bratty and not listen to his Daddy. Other any day, Jared’s little boy would accept the spoon with a grimace then sniffle while Jared rubbed his back. They would then head upstairs for snuggles before drifting off to sleep. 

And after a full twelve-hour day at the office, Jared is more than ready for his cuddly little boy. 

“Come on, baby. Just one little sip and then you’ll feel better… “ Jared cards his fingers through Jensen’s hair. “You want to feel better, don’t you?”

Jensen considers this new information. He  _ does  _ want to feel better, but the medicine is gross! 

Jared waits until he sees Jensen’s resolve start to waver. “Maybe after we can have a bubble bath? Hm? Would my little boy like that? A bubble bath with Daddy.” 

Jensen timidly raises his chin off of his chest. He narrows his green eyes suspiciously before he asks, “...toys, too?”

Jared smiles. “Of course. It wouldn’t be a proper bath without your tugboat.” 

With a put-upon sigh, Jensen leans forward and parts his lips. Jared quickly slips the spoonful of medicine into his mouth then holds a glass of water to his lips. 

Jensen shakes his head as he swallows the medicine and holds on tight to the large glass of water as he gulps it down. When he’s finished, he wraps his arms around Jared’s neck. 

“You did so well, baby. Daddy’s so proud of you.” Jared praises him as he picks Jensen back up. He sets the empty glass in the sick along with the spoon then heads down the hallway to the master bathroom. 

He sits Jensen on the counter to wait while he prepares the bathtub-- filling it with warm water and adding a healthy drizzle of his baby boy’s favorite strawberry-scented bubble bath. 

When he stands up and walks back over to help Jensen undress, he notices a tell-tale squirm that means Jensen needs to use the toilet. But since it doesn’t seem too worrisome yet, Jared will wait. Jensen should be able to tell him when he needs to go. 

“Okay, baby. Let’s get your clothes off. Can you jump down for me?” 

Jensen hops off and stands with his fists clenched at his sides. His face scrunches as he does a not-so-subtle potty dance. 

Uh, oh, Jared thinks. His boy must be more desperate than he first thought. 

The sight is so cute and innocent it makes Jared want to laugh, but instead, he schools his face into a somewhat-stern look. “Jensen, do you need to go potty before we get in the bath?”

Even though it is obvious that yes, he does, Jensen shakes his head and walks over to the bathtub. 

Jared turns to his boy. There’s a flush of pink in Jensen’s cheeks as he wiggles in place. Jared kneels in front of him. “Are you sure, buddy? _ ”  _

Jensen looks away from his Daddy and sniffles before nodding. “Bath?” he asks in a tiny voice. He doesn’t want to potty. He wants to play with his toys.

Jared sighs before rising. “Okay. But Daddy has to take his clothes off first. Don’t want to get in with them on, right?” he says, tickling Jensen’s belly. 

The little boy presses his thighs together more securely as he laughs, his bladder threatening to spill at any moment. He giggles and releases his groin so that he can swat at Jared’s hands. “No, Daddy!” he squeals. 

A trickle of urine escapes and he gasps, his eyes filling with fear. 

Not wanting his boy to be embarrassed by having an accident when he’s so close to the toilet, Jared rubs his arm. “How about while Daddy gets ready for the bath, you can sit on the big boy potty and try for me, okay?” 

Realizing his Daddy knows what happened, Jensen blushes deeply before nodding. His blush only worsens when he starts to pee as soon as Jared sits him down on the toilet. He quickly spreads his legs so he can point his peepee at the water. He doesn’t want to make a mess.

Jared removes his shirt and dress pants then crouches in front of Jensen in his underwear and socks. “You did so well, baby. Good job.” 

Jensen beams while Jared helps clean up the few drops that didn’t make it into the toilet then holds his arms out. “Bath now?” he asks before coughing into the crook of his Daddy’s neck. 

“That’s right, baby,” Jared says, nodding. After removing the rest of his clothes, Jared steps over the edge of the tub with Jensen in his arms then carefully sits down. Jensen immediately reaches for his toy boat. 

“Brrr...Brr..brr. Chugga chug…” He mumbles to himself, his brow furrowed in concentration as he steers the small craft through the bubbles. They’ve almost made it through when suddenly, a sea monster appears in their path! 

“Ahh! Help! Mon’ser!” Jensen voices the imaginary passengers’ concern as they approach Jared’s wiggling fingers. 

He chuckles over Jensen’s head. “Rawr! I’m a sea monster!” 

Jensen turns to frown at him. He whispers, _“Mons’ers don’t talk, Daddy…”_

_“Oh, sorry,”_ Jared whispers back. He clears his throat and growls. “Rrrraaawwrrr!” 

Jensen returns to his boat, veering to the left and right as Jared’s hand closes in on it. “Oh no! Someone help! Ahhh!” Jensen yells when Jared’s hand grabs the boat and drags it under the water. 

After a few more rounds of Sea Monster, Jared gets to work shampooing Jensen’s hair. The medicine is starting to work, his little boy lazing against his chest while his eyelids droop. 

“Feeling sleepy, baby?” Jared says, massaging the vanilla-scented suds into Jensen’s light brown hair. 

The boy nods and wipes a hand over his nose then turns to snuggle into Jared as soon as he rinses Jensen off. 

Jared gently eases Jensen into a sitting position then tells him to stand. “Stand up for me, baby?” 

Jensen yawns as he stands then wraps his arms around himself while he waits for Jared to get out and grab a towel. Once he’s cocooned in the soft yellow terry cloth, he lifts the corner to wipe his nose. 

Jared dries him off and wraps a second towel around his own waist before bending down to unplug the tub and replace Jensen’s boat onto the shelf. He readies Jensen’s Cars-themed toothbrush and helps him brush his teeth then carries him into the bedroom. 

After lying Jensen down on the bed, he pulls on a pair of cotton sleep pants and leans over his boy. “Which jammies do you want tonight, hm?” he says, pretending to munch on Jensen’s chest. 

Jensen gives a tired giggle. “Dogs.” He’s almost asleep at this point, thanks to the bubble bath and codeine-laced cough syrup. 

Jared walks over to the dresser and retrieves the pajama set with pictures of playful puppies all over them and grabs a pair of nighttime pull-ups from the bathroom. 

He smooths his thumbs up Jensen’s tummy and kisses him before patting his leg. “Up.” 

Jensen grumbles sleepily. 

“Nuh-uh-- C’mon, buddy. Lift up for me.”

Jensen raises his bum off of the bed so Jared can slip on the overnight protection before pulling up the pajama pants. But when Jared tries to get him to lift his arms, he decides he’s had enough. 

_ “No… _ ” he whines, turning over on his belly.  _ “Sleepy...!”  _

“I know you’re sleepy, baby boy, but I need to get your shirt on--” 

“No!” 

“Yes. We’re almost there, buddy. Just let me put your shirt on and you can go to bed.” 

“No! Sleep! No shirt!” Jensen yells, twisting and turning so that Jared can’t grab his arm. “No!”

When Jared wrestles him onto his back and firmly grips his arm, he sniffles and cries out. “Ow!” 

Jared sighs, feeling exhausted. “Jensen, stop. I didn’t hurt you. Now, give me your arm.” 

His bottom lip trembling, Jensen shakes his head. 

Jared steps back and surveys the room, looking for something he can use to distract Jensen so he can finish dressing him. His eyes land on the brown teddy bear resting against the pillows. Jared reaches for it. 

“Here, buddy. How about Tommy keeps you company while I finish?” He holds it out to Jensen and breathes a sigh of relief when the little boy grabs for it. 

“Tommy.” Jensen’s voice is quiet and reverent when he accepts the toy and hugs it to his chest. Jared waits until it’s settled on Jensen’s belly before he carefully guides Jensen’s right arm through the sleeve of his shirt. 

Once Jensen is dressed for bed, Jared leans down to give him a kiss. “See? That wasn’t so bad, now, was it?” 

Jensen responds by scrunching his nose and sneezing in his face. 

After wiping the resulting debris off of his face, Jared snatches a tissue from the box on the nightstand and holds it to Jensen’s nose. As expected, Jensen sneezes again. “Bless you, baby.” He then instructs Jensen to blow his nose. “Good boy. You ready for bed now?” 

Jensen yawns and nods, holding Tommy securely in his hand as he crawls up to the head of the bed and slips his feet under the covers. 

Jared leans down to kiss his forehead. “Goodnight, baby. Sweet dreams.” 

  
  


With Jensen snuffling into the pillow, Jared walks back into the bathroom to go through his evening routine then plans the next day out in his head while he sits on the toilet. He has a meeting shortly after clocking in tomorrow morning and he has to meet with a few possible investors. His new intern starts tomorrow, as well, so Jared will need to show him around and try to get to know the kid. 

Unless Jensen makes a miraculous recovery overnight, Jared will probably need to call in for him in the morning again and prep for his day alone. More tissues. He’ll have to refill Jensen’s sippy cups with juice and water, as well as put a few bottles of Gatorade in the fridge in case Jensen’s feeling Big. Pick out something comfy for Jensen to lounge around in. Put in a new movie. Check to see if his sick boy ate the grilled cheese Jared made this morning and if so, make a new one. 

His thoughts are interrupted by muffled crying. 

“Jensen? Baby, what’s wrong?” Jared calls out, finishing up and washing his hands. He opens the bathroom door to find his little boy sitting up in bed, tears streaming down his face. 

Jared hurries over to him. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Jensen looks up at him and tries to tell him, but Jared can’t understand what he’s saying. “Shh, shh, it’s okay, baby. Daddy’s here,” he soothes, pulling Jensen into his arms. 

Jensen’s hand wraps around Jared’s arm as he sniffles and whimpers. “H-hur’s!” 

Jared leans back to frown. “Hurts? What hurts, baby?” He smoothes his hands up and down Jensen’s arms, trying to get him to calm down enough that he can figure out what’s wrong. “Did you hurt yourself?” 

“N-no… H-hurts.” 

“Okay, buddy, but you gotta tell me what hurts. Is it your head?” Jared places his hand on Jensen’s forehead and feels a slight fever, but nothing that should cause this reaction. 

“Tummy…” Jensen sniffles. 

“Oh, buddy, your tummy hurts?” 

Jensen nods. “Mm-hm. Hurts.” 

Jared uses his thumb to wipe away the slowing tears then kisses Jensen’s cheek. “Daddy’s going to get you some medicine, okay? I’ll be right back.” 

Once again in the bathroom, Jared opens up the bathroom cabinet and rummages around until he finds the bottle of Pepto Bismol. He pours the thick pink liquid into the little cup and carries it back out to Jensen. 

Jensen immediately grimaces when he spots it, but this time, Jared’s prepared. 

“Okay, buddy-- I want you to drink this all up and then, Daddy will rub your tummy…” He smiles softly. “How does that sound?” 

Jensen nods and reaches for the cup. He drinks half of it then tries to hand it back. 

Jared lets Jensen lean into him for a hug before he says, “Just a little more, baby… You’re doing such a good job.” 

Jensen sniffles and rubs at his eyes then grabs Jared’s free hand. He tries to pull it toward his tummy, but Jared stops him. 

“Not yet, baby. You have to drink all of your medicine first.” 

Jensen sighs and sniffles again. He doesn’t want to drink the pink stuff. He just wants Daddy to rub his tummy so he can go back to sleep… 

He whimpers, trying to convince his Daddy to come and cuddle, but Daddy shakes his head. 

“You have to drink the rest.” Jared tips the cup. “Look, you only have this little tiny bit left. You can drink that for Daddy, right?” 

Jensen wiggles forward until he’s only a few inches from the small cup. Jared cups the back of his head and moves the cup to his lips. “Here we go. One big swallow for Daddy, okay?” 

When Jensen nods, Jared tips the cup. He firmly holds Jensen in place until the chalky liquid is gone then sets it on the nightstand. “That’s my big boy,” he praises, walking around the bed. He gets underneath the covers and waits for Jensen to settle against his chest. 

As promised, Jared traces lazy circles on Jensen’s upset stomach and they both fall asleep. 


	2. Don't Look At Me-- I'm Disgusting!

Jensen’s nose twitches as he reaches for another tissue. Holding it up to his nose in preparation, he grumbles, “Ugh, I hate friggin’ winter…” 

Jared chuckles from behind him. 

They’re currently curled up on the couch, watching a movie as the fireplace crackles and snow steadily falls outside. 

Jensen’s head tilts back and Jared shifts to avoid getting hit. “Hey, watch it, Sneezy.” 

“Huhxcht!” Jensen’s body curls when he sneezes. He holds up one finger, to let Jared know he’s not done and snaps forward with two more. “Haschew! EH-shew!” He sniffles and blows his nose then deposits the used tissue in the trash can sitting beside them on the floor. 

Jared clicks the remote to resume the movie before ducking his head to nuzzle at Jensen’s neck. “Did you take anything?” 

Jensen leans back into his hold, sighing happily. “No…” 

Jared rolls his eyes. “Jen--” 

Jensen knows what he’s going to say and has zero interest in rehashing that particular argument over again. So, instead, he grabs one of Jared’s hands lying on his belly. “Jared, don’t. Please? I don’t want to fight about this today. Today-” he says, spreading his legs so he can slip Jared’s hands underneath the waistband of his grey sweats. 

“--when there are so many more  _ pleasurable  _ things we could do…:” Jensen finishes, kissing the underside of his boyfriend’s jaw. 

  
  


“Jen, you’re sick…” Jared groans, slowly smoothing his palm over Jensen’s dick. 

“Mm-hm,” Jensen hums, reaching down to push his pants down his thighs. “And the quickest way to get rid of a fever is to sweat it out, right?”

Jared snorts. “I’m not sure that’s true.” He replies though he reaches down to free his cock from his pajama pants. He slowly ruts against Jensen’s ass, allowing Jensen to set their pace. He was up for three hours last night feeling sick to his stomach so Jared doesn’t want to push too hard, too fast. 

Jensen, on the other hand, seems to have forgotten he’s still fighting the flu. He coughs into his shoulder as Jared slicks lube onto his dick then uses his strong arms to hover over Jared’s lap. 

“Are you sure about this?” Jared asks as he lines his dick up with Jensen’s beautiful rosebud. 

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Jay, I’m sick, not dead-- Yes, I’m sure.”

“So demanding…” Jared mumbles, his lips pressed to the back of Jensen’s neck. “I think I like it.” 

“Great, can we get to it, now?” Jensen’s voice shakes and he ducks his head to swipe the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt across his forehead. He’s pouring sweat and they haven’t even done anything yet. 

Jared pauses to look at him. “You don’t look so good, Jen. Maybe we should wait…” 

After replacing their clothes, Jared settles down on the couch, once again curling his arms around his sick boyfriend. 

Jensen remains silent and Jared chuckles, thinking he’s pouting. “We’ll have plenty of time for sex during the holiday break, Jen,” he assures, kissing Jensen’s sweaty hair. “Don’t worry.” 

When Jensen only hums in response, Jared’s brow creases and he lifts up on his elbow to look at his boyfriend. 

“Jen? Baby?” 

“Hm?” 

“Hey, you okay?” 

Jensen swallows hard. “No.” 

Jared releases his hold so that he can sit up. Jensen remains lying down. 

“Hey, look at me…” Jared whispers, carding his fingers through Jensen’s hair. Green eyes squint up at him. 

“What can I do?” he asks. 

Jensen slowly sits up beside him then leans his head on Jared’s shoulder. _“Feel sick,”_ he mumbles. 

Jared shifts until Jensen’s head rests on his chest. “You want me to feel sick?” he says, confused and a little hurt. 

Jensen opens his mouth to say something snarky but snaps it closed when his mouth floods with something sour. Pushing off of Jared, he hurries down the hall and into the bathroom. 

He kneels before the toilet, resting his forehead on the cool porcelain as his stomach churns. He raises his head to spit out a mouthful of saliva and notices his body is trembling.

When his body finally jerks forward to usher up the first bit of illness, Jensen sees Jared leaning against the doorway out of the corner of his eye. Blushing hard as he vomits a second time, Jensen uses his hand to frantically shoo his boyfriend away. 

As a Little, Jensen loves to have his Daddy with him, but when he’s Big, he would rather die than have Jared sit with him while he gets sick.

Jared’s face falls when Jensen gestures for him to go away, but, not wanting to upset his boyfriend any more than necessary, he complies. 

He busies himself cleaning up the living room and carrying Jensen’s big blanket back into the bedroom. 

When Jensen shuffles into the bedroom almost an hour later, Jared is sitting at the desk, working on his laptop. 

“How’re you feeling?” he asks, shutting off his computer so he can join Jensen on the bed. 

“Tired,” Jensen says. 

“Wanna take a nap? I can take my stuff into the living room…” Jared is hesitant to leave, but he knows Jensen likes to have his space. It doesn’t matter that Jared wants to take care of him and maybe, secretly, wishes Jensen was Little because then, his boy is clingy and cuddly. 

Jensen yawns as he walks over to the dresser. He strips off his sweaty clothes and tosses them into the hamper before he slips on a fresh pair of underwear and a tee-shirt. 

Walking back over to the bed, he sits down on the edge and talks to Jared over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, a nap sounds great… but, uh, maybe you could...stay?” He sounds hesitant, nervous. Jared finds it absolutely adorable. 

“Yeah,” he replies, removing his jeans and slipping under the covers, “I think I could do that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy sick fic for y'all. I hope you liked it! 
> 
> If you have a prompt for me, leave it in the comments! Otherwise, please leave kudos if you enjoyed reading!


End file.
